


Genim Hale

by dereknstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to start his own channel on YouTube and Derek is his usual sulky self!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genim Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. The characters belong to Teen Wolf Franchise and any resemblance to fact or fiction is purely coincidence.

 

 

 

**_Genim Hale_ **

 

 

 

 

 

The camera’s lens finally focused on the large black leather couch after a few glitches and a pale, skinny dude with pouty lips and golden eyes appeared infront of it.

 

“Okaay, so this is done and now we’re aaaall set…” the guy mumbled to himself as he adjusted the camera so he was properly in frame and settled down on the couch after pressing the record button.

 

“Phew, that was some work, ok, so it’s time to get the show on the road!” he grinned gleefully and cleared his throat, smoothing his white henley and pushing a hand through his unruly hair.

 

“Heeyy people! So most of you must be wondering who this weird looking dude is and some of you must be like, ‘Aw God, not another dude with a camera!’ and then some would probably just press the pause button and open a new tab to shut me off, but lemme tell ya, I’m a fun person to know and I people, am Genim Hale and society usually calls me Stiles and so will you! I’m not entirely new to the concept of video blogging and stuff; most of my friends are into this awesomeness and many have told me that I’m quite the outgoing person so I should start a vlog of my own. So here I am infront of you, talking to you through this video where I’ll tell you about myself, my family, my friends, my likes, hobbies and goofiness!

 

I am 23 and an intern in an Engineering company. I was born Genim Stilinski and then due to certain circumstances became Stiles Stilinski, don’t snort! And my dad’s a small town Sheriff. I like reading comic books, anything related to vigilantes saving the world and supernatural stuff is my forte and I apparently also make little videos on YouTube. I have many friends, some of them you may know, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, there’s like a huge list. They’re all internet famous and if you don’t know them, then you ARE going to know them, like, now.

 

Also I’m married, YAY, to probably the hottest guy to walk on earth. He’s nothing like you can ever imagine and he’s my baby. His name’s Derek Hale, the ultimate sulk machine and you’re probably going to hear a lot about him in the coming videos. Getting him to appear on them is going to be a huge challenge, but fear not! If there’s one thing Derekins can’t deny, it’s his wittle husband whom he loves very much!

 

So, please hit like and SUBSCRIBE to my channel. I also have Twitter and Tumblr accounts you can visit and you can see my gorgeous husband on either of the websites. I’ll see you again next week, depending on the fact that some of you crazy peeps may ACTUALLY want to see me again… so yeah, until them Buh-Bye!” and the camera fades away to nothingness.

 

 

 

“There is so much that is gonna be edited out, like the little pet names you have for me.” Derek deadpanned as he appeared from behind him, dressed in a wifebeater and sweat pants, face sleep-mussed and a mug of coffee in his hands.

 

“Hmph, I know you secretly love my little nick names for you. Stop whining you petulant child!” Stiles retorted, sticking his tongue out and Derek snorted.

 

“Yeah, because you’re so mature” he teased back and sat down next to Stiles.

 

“So you are appearing in my next video,” Stiles started, climbing onto Derek’s lap and Derek groaned, throwing his head back onto the couch while his arms snaked around his husband.

 

“Nope!” he slurred, and Stiles scowled placing syrupy kisses all over his face. And before he could convince his husband otherwise, Derek shut him up by fondling his ass and pushing his tongue into Stiles’ pink mouth.

 

“We’re not done talking!” Stiles could be heard between muffled moans and kissy noises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is dedicated to all the amazing LGBT vloggers on YouTube. You're my inspiration and I owe this to you and the STEREK fans! Hope you enjoy. I mean no offence, just pure love :)


End file.
